A True Prine
by Wish Writer
Summary: May has lost the Grand Festival,Again.What can Drew do to cheer her up?.And why did I throw Breandan in? One-shot. First fic baby!


A True Prince

A Contstshipping one-shot song-fic

By absol-girl

(AKA:Shelby)

Absol,Umbreon and Espeon:absol-girl does not own anything except her weirdness and us

Summary:It's the night of the 60th annual Grand Fesival and May is feeling like ?

And what can Drew do to be her prince?:Brendan-bashing

May POV:

I walked slowly along the beach just as the sun was setting.I just could not belive was the 6th Grand Fesival I had lost in a to who else than to the gay Cacturn himself, to top it all of,my boyfriend Brendan Birch dumped me.

Why?

"Because there are prettier,smarter,and better girls out there."he had told a TEXT, he had crushed and burned my heart.

I just couldn't take it anymore.I sat down on the beach,not caring that my elegant,red,ballgown was becoming wet and I did what it had to,right then and there.

I screamed.

I screamed bloody murder and begain to break down into tears.

Just as I was thinking of drowning myself into the endless,blue,ocean,my cute little Skitty came out of her her there insantly calmed me down.I relesed my Beautifly and begain to sing.

Drew POV:

I cannot belive I lost to a purple-haired FREAK ,tennically,I lost to Solidid,who lost to May,who lost to Harley , so tennically May lost to .

Just as I was heading out of the loud and colorful dance room,I heard someone scream bloody was comming from the beach.I started to was getting raped/murded on my watch.

When I reached the beach,all I heard was soft crying then,singing.

**Say your sorry,that face of an angel,**

**Comes out just when you need it to.**

**As I pace back and forth,All this time**

**Cause I honestly belived in you.**

**Holdin' on,the days drag on,**

**Stupid girl,I should've know**

**I should've know**

That was the most beautiful singing I had ever was this girl?I dared to get a I could see was a beautiful red dress,and two Pokemon,a Beautifly and a Skitty ... red,Beautifly,Skitty.I KNEW sone one like that,but who?

**I'm not a Princess,this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood,this is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you,and you let me down,**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse,**

**To come around.**

Then,the wind started blowing and she stood up.I saw a flash of almond brown hair,two and two clicked.

May.

That was the beautiful,bloody-murder screaming girl that stood before me.

**Baby,I was naive,got lost in your eyes,**

**I never really had a chance**

**My mistake I didn't know when your in love,**

**You had to fight to have the upper hand.**

**So many dreams about you and me,**

**Happy endings,now I know,**

**I'm not a princess,this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell,**

**This ain't Hollywood,this is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you and you let me down.**

**Now It's too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around.**

I still can't belive May has such a pretty voice.I sat there, dazed so much,I snapped out my trance just in time to here the last few lines of the song.

**I'n gonna find someone someday,**

**Who might actually treat me well,**

**This is a big world,that was a small town,**

**In my reveiw mirror,disappearing now.**

**And It' too late for you and your white horse**

**Now It's too late for you and your white horse**

**To catch me now**

**Oh-whoa woah oh-oh**

**Try and catch me now. Oh,**

**It's too late**

**Too catch me now**

By the time she had finished the song,May was knee-deep in the salty ocean water.I was just about to go comfort her when a voice yelled her name. "May!"

May POV:

"May!" I looked up to see Brendan running towards me."What do you want?" I almost screamed back."I'm sorry,I sent you the wrong text message."he said.I instantly perked up."Oh,Ok then!"I said with a smile.

"Wait."said a strangly familiar a boy,no,man stepped out of the shadows.

Drew.

"What are you doing here?'' Brendan snapped."Oh,just walking and I happend to see meaning to eavesdrop I heard your conversation and I have a question,who exactly was that text sent to?"

Brendan replied quickly,"My girlfriend Brianna!"and then quickly slapped his hands over his mouth.

"You were cheating on me!" I screamed.I kicked in a place guys should never be kicked and sent him running.

I then turned to Drew."Thank you so much,Drew,"was all I could muster."Well it was nothing,better get going you know,training and such,"he said tossing a rose my return,I gave him a small peck on the lips.I could see signs of a blush creeping onto his face then he walked off.

But,before he was out of earshot he said,"You know May,you sing pretty well." I know there was a smirk on his insted of getting mad, I shouted back"Thanks Drew!"

FIN

Shelby:Yea,yea no fluff. It's my first fic gimmie a break

Umbreon:Yea fluff sucks anyway

Espeon:Just cause you said that she's gonna write an Ikarishipping fluff.

Shelby:Dang,you ARE phychic. be on the lookout for an ikarishipping one-shot and a long-shot. Absol OUT!


End file.
